


Pussying Out

by PastaBucket



Category: AO3 Tags, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Morty struggles to overcome his insecurities regarding ploving his sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick rushed into his room. "Morty, you've gotta come quick!"

"Oh, hi Rick. Wha-what's the matter with you?"

"No time to explain, Morty. Actually I could, but I prefer not to. I'll just say that it involves your sister, and that you're going to save the world, Morty - you'll be a *Burrrp!* you'll be a hero, Morty."

Morty went with Rick into his sister's room and instantly regretted what he saw, trying to cover his face from the sight. "Oh god, what the hell, Rick?! Why is she bent over the bed like that?! You can see everything!"

"Your sister's gaping pussy has become sentient, Morty, and it's threatening to take over the world unless you stop it, Morty."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Nothing does in this show, Morty, but the AO3 readers crave it. It's the only thing that gets clicks and kudos. Y-you have to overcome your insecurities, Morty. You have to fuck your sister, or this universe is doomed!"

"No way! I'm out of here! I'm going to go to my room, and sit in a safe corner of it, and just await the end!"

"Suit yourself, Morty. You're just delaying the inevitable, and the readers can just skip ahead to where the good stuff happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Morty peered into Summer's room, trying to not look directly at his sister. "S-summer?"

His sister remained quiet. She hadn't moved from her obscene pose for the whole afternoon, still lying bent over the bed, her presented pussy gaping wide in invitation.

"You didn't come down for dinner. I'm kind of starting to worry about you.", Morty continued.

"Heeeelp meeee...", Summer groaned out in a weak, trembling voice.

"Summer, are you in pain or something?" Morty slowly approached her.

"Mooortyy... Heeeelp...", Summer whimpered, her gaping pussy dripping with slippery juices.

"I-I don't think I can do that, Summer. It's not that it's illegal in every state. It's just that I kinda want the first time to be with somebody I love, I mean, that's not my sister, you know."

"Raaape me, Mooortyy...", Summer groaned.

"Rape you? I thought you were willing."

"Dooo iit for the raaape taaag..."

"Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna go. This is far too weird for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Morty entered the garage. "Did you have something to do with this, Rick?"

"Why does it always have to be me? So I get a little drunk sometimes, and I can't always recall everything with perfect clarity the next day, but maybe your sister spontaneously just hit puberty - ever think about that?"

"There are squishing noises coming from inside her, Rick. I'm pretty sure that a vagina is not supposed to make squishing noises."

"Oh, you think THAT's bad - just wait until the first servitors emerge."

"Th-the what?"

"Servitors. Black squiggly masses of tentacles dedicated to doing her bidding, or rather the bidding of her pussy. You'll see."

"Rick, you've gotta stop this!"

"I've already told you, Morty: It's up to you."

"Why me?"

"Because that's what the pairing says. Only you and your weiner can stop this. I'm busy working on servitor countermeasures to try to contain the lair infestation to her bedroom. Can't contain the smell, though."

"The s-smell?"

"A stench of rotting fish like you wouldn't believe. If you're not going to do anything about your sister directly, then at least go to the store and buy about fifty car fresheners."


	4. Chapter 4

Morty screamed as the black squiggly thing shot past him down the stairs. It almost made him drop the box with car fresheners, but he managed to carry the thing into Summer's bedroom, where Rick stood on a stepladder busy hanging up the first batch of car fresheners in the ceiling amidst small tendrils of infestation.

"Tha-tha-that thing! It was the size of a chihuahua!", he complained.

"Yeah, they start out small, but soon enough they'll be mansized. ...but we'll be safe since we have Summer's DNA. It's the rest of the world they'll go for."

Morty heard screams from outside and looked out the Summer's window to see the chihuahua-sized servitor jump the neighbors across the street, with other servitors causing all sorts of mayhem.

"Besides, they're just gatherers.", Rick continued behind him as Morty put his hands against the glass in disbelief. "They'll gather suitable nutrition for the host - that would be Summer - and other resources for the nesting."

"Th-this is insane!", he stammered.

"Tell me about it. I really don't get what the big deal is with you not penetrating your sister. You're such a wimp sometimes."

"But she's my sister!", Morty protested.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you just gotta bite the pillow, Morty. A little incest never hurt anybody."


	5. Chapter 5

Morty stared dumbfounded at his sisters gaping flesh portal in the dimmed light. The way that it pulsated and throbbed was just mesmerizing. The servitors surrounding him was by now the size of St. Bernards, but they recognized him as family, and were kept at bay. Then, as he stood there, Summer's pussy lips moved to form words.

"Moorty...", it spoke. "Brother of Summer... The one whose penis alone can stop my conquest. Have you come to put an end to your demise?"

Morty didn't really know what to say to that, given that he'd have to actually respond to his sister's talking vagina.

"Moorty...", it continued, inhumanly squirming its labia. "I yearn for your cock, Morty. Only your seed can satisfy me... Fill me with your holy, righteous member..."

"I... I gotta go.", he whimpered, and turned to leave, only to find Beth standing in the doorway.

"Morty! I am so disappointed in you!", Beth frowned.

"Mom! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look at my sister's vagina!", he trembled. "I-it's just that it's kinda hard not to!"

"Why haven't you fucked your sister yet?! What's wrong with you?!", Beth continued with her motherly fury. "Are you gay or something?"

"W-wait, what?!"

"You march over to your sister and do your brotherly duty right now!", Beth roared.

"But m-mom!"

"No buts! You fill her good, and you make sure to come inside, or you're grounded, mister!"

"N-no!", Morty defied her. "I-I refuse! It's wrong! It would even be rape!"

"During the circumstances I'm pretty sure that your sister will forgive you.", Beth argued. "She's already consumed half the neighborhood! Those squirmie thingies are too fast to aim at and they just keep coming, and they're impervious to tear gas, so the cops are in full retreat! ...and all she wants is your dick, Morty! Give it up!"

"N-no! I refuse to put my dick in my sister!", Morty screamed.

"Then go to your room!", Beth pointed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick sat in front of the TV with a bored expression on his face.

"The alien invasion is continuing in its second week, and there seems to be no end in sight. As waves of refugees pour over to the surrounding states, geographers have located the source of the invasion to this particular house in the suburbs of an unassuming town, home to the Smith family, where their son is allegedly refusing to have intimate relations with his sister. With us on this panel is Jocelyn Belusha, psychiatrist, and Michael Plumberson, expert on sexual deviancy. Doctor Jocelyn, what's your take on this?"

"Well, I'd have to ask myself what is wrong with this young man. According to the photographs we've recovered his sister appears to be an attractive young lady, and during the circumstances I'd have to say that having sex with her would be the only sane thing to do."

"I couldn't agree more. What about you, mr. Plumberson?"

"Yeah, I concur with mrs. Belusha. I'd say that in this time of need, it would be deviant NOT to make love to her. ...or rape her - whatever comes naturally."

"This just in: We're now getting reports of the president of the United States offering a presidential pardon to this boy - I believe his name is Morty Smith - if only he'd have mercy on us and save us from the alien menace with his penis."

Rick takes another sip of his beer, his unsurprised expression remaining the same throughout.


	7. Chapter 7

He was going crazy. First it was the odour of his sister's pussy slowly seeping into his room, before blooming into a full stench, but at least he could escape that in his sleep. That was until the protestors showed up. Morty now had to use his pillow to muffle their enthusiastic chants, instead of sleeping.

"Fuck her, Morty - you can do it! Fuck her, Morty - you can do it!"

Why wouldn't they let him at least sleep? ...and what was worse: Jessica had been elected their leader, because they knew that she was his weakness, and so he hated her cheering voice most of all.

He looked at the family picture in his hand, of Summer happily and innocently smiling at him, trying to mentally separate the sister he'd known all his life, from what they wanted him to do to that pulsating tunnel in what was once her bedroom, and he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Jessica said that she'd love him forever if he'd do it, and she sounded serious too.

Soon his tears landed on the picture, and so he put it aside and swept the covers around him instead. Why couldn't anybody understand his reluctance to go through with it? Maybe he was gay after all, somehow. He was so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
